


whoops

by Regrats



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Prototype (Video Games)
Genre: also desmonds wearing a suit yeet, also possible alex/desmond?, and maybe alex has some beef with abstergo, i dont even know if ill continue with this, i dunno, i guess this takes place in an au where desmond lives and hes going on missions and stuff, theres some violence but its pretty tame because i cant write action worth shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regrats/pseuds/Regrats
Summary: Desmond gets a big surprise while out on a mission





	whoops

It was some sort of ball; an old fashioned type of ball like the type of shit you see in disney films. Desmond never really watched much disney growing up (his dad never allowed him to), so he was mostly going off by what little memory of it he had and what other people said. But still...

Everyone there was dressed extremely well, and everything in that entire damn building where the ball was being thrown at looked expensive as hell. It made Desmond feel really out of place.

He wasn't used to fancy events like this, and he was definitely not used to being dressed in anything other than a comfortable hoodie and some jeans. At least he still wore his hidden blade though. Plus Shaun also gave him a phone too, to call him and Rebecca if anything went wrong. Sure those things made him more comfortable about being thrown in a fancy party filled with templars, but one thing bothered Desmond the most. And that thing was the suit he has to wear.

Desmond was never a big fan of suits. He hated that he had to wear one. He was supposed to be your average server anyways and fancy server people don't wear comfortable things it seems. Nor do they wear things that are practical just in fucking case you need to escape someplace quickly.

Desmond grasped at his tie (which was a little too tight thanks to Shaun rushing to get Desmond dressed in time to casually slip in with the group of servers. Maybe Shaun really wanted him to suffocate while he suffered a fucking heatstroke because Jesus Christ-) as he was trying to mentally prep himself for the worst, just in case he was somehow compromised.

He noticed the exit nearby in the room that he and the other servers were stuffed in. Although that exit was pretty discreet, the location made it a little inconvenient.

It was kind of hard to get to, because of what looks like a thick crowd outside (it was hard to tell through the small window on the door leading out to the main room) and also it was next to a long table piled with little glass cups.

The drinks looked expensive (and loud (and fragile)) as hell. The liquid inside each cup was clear. Desmond figured it was most likely vodka or something like that.

Talking about drinks, he realized he should grab one of those platters that sat on a nearby table and throw some food on it like what the others are doing. He knew it would look suspicious if he didn’t do it.

So he did that and left the backroom with a couple other servers. He stepped out into the main room with one hand holding the platter of food while the other rested idly by his side. The idle hand wore his hidden blade.

It was crowded, and although the idea of a crowd calmed desmond a little, the fact that they were mostly templars still kept Desmond on edge.

He just wanted to get this assassination over with so he can leave and get out of this stupid suit.

He flickered on his eagle vision, as he walked alongside the walls, steering clear of the middle where most of the templars seem to congregate at. As he walked he also still looked for exits, cuz ya know, just in case.

Most of the crowd glowed a bright red (not helping with his mood, and further proving that yes, these are templars), a few were grey and only a couple of people glowed blue. Desmond wasn't that surprised when he saw that.

One person glowed a bright gold, sticking out like a sore thumb alone the crowd.

There's he is… his target. He stood on the other side of the room though, leaning against the wall right next to the bathrooms. Desmond found that to be a little strange how he's just sitting there but he shook it off.

Now to form a plan to assassinate him… Desmond ran through some ideas inside his head as he slowly got closer and closer to the unsuspecting target.

Suddenly the bastard slipped into the bathrooms. Ok then? 

Desmond briefly wondered what he should do with his platter. He figured it wouldn't hurt to bring it in with him. That's probably not the most sanitary thing to do, but fuck it, and fuck the templars too.

When walking into the bathroom, Desmond sat the platter of food onto the sink counter nearest to the door, and walked into a stall. When he shut the door he turned on his eagle vision.

No one else was inside the bathroom except for desmond and his golden target, Who sat inside the toilet stall next to him. Good.

Desmond blinked, eagle vision quickly fading. He doesn’t want to see what that templar was doing in the stall, even if all Desmond could see was just his silhouette. It’s still gross.

So Desmond patiently waited for him to leave the stall. When the man finally did he walked over to the sink, and started to wash his hands. Desmond knew this was probably the best time to move in and assassinate him so he flushed the toilet (even though he didn't use the bathroom; he really need to right now) and left the stall.

His target still stood at the sink, scrubbing at his hands. It was strange, with how long he's been there doing that. Usually for him he gets done with washing his hands in a minute, but for him its been around 5 minutes.

But honestly though Desmond didn't care that much. Sure it's odd but it’s convenient for him. All he needed to do was go behind him, stab him and then leave. If all goes well it’ll be an easy assassination. 

A little bit too easy of an assassination, Desmond thought to himself as he pretended to walk over to the sink where his platter sat, unsheathing his hidden blade. 

He felt something was a little off, although he's still going for the kill. He stepped behind the target and in one smooth motion, slit his throat and stepped back to continue walking as if nothing happened.

But something was wrong, so very wrong. The man stood there acting as Desmond wasn't even there, like his throat didn't get even sliced..

And then the man's elbow made contact with Desmonds jaw, making Desmond fly across the room and hit his back against the wall. He slid down said wall, grasping his aching jaw, eyes wide in shock.

His target turned around to face him. His throat didn't even have a scratch on it… Did Desmond even stab him?? How did he even manage to be so strong that the threw Desmond across the room?? He was supposed to be a scientist, right!?

No.. maybe Desmonds going crazy. Maybe this is just another new weird side effect of the bleeding effect…

Oh god.. he needed to call Shaun, right fucking now. Bleeding or not bleeding his target is pretty much well informed on Desmond’s intent.

But he couldn't. His target see him pull out the phone and that would ruin the mission even more. 

As Desmond was lost in his frantic thoughts, his former target walked up to Desmond.

This man, although shorter than Desmond, loomed over Desmonds crumpled figure. God Desmond’s heart was racing by now.

“Who are you?” The man asked, almost sounding bored.

“...” Without warning, Desmond tackled him, hidden blade unsheathed, the blade cutting into the man's neck a second time. Both fell to the ground. Desmond ripped out his hidden blade, legs straddling the templars torso, shaking.

When he saw he was still alive he groaned in frustration and aimed the point of his blade to the targets neck. Time to get some much needed answers.

“What the hell are you?” Desmond spat.

“I’m just a scientist, I’m dr-” Before the man could finish Desmond interrupted him.

“Yeah yeah, cut the bullshit. I know about that, but what the fuck? How did you survive me literally fucking slitting your throat?? Twice???” He pressed the tip a little harder into the man's neck. “Answer the question asshole.”

“So you’re after him huh?” His target chuckled. He started to sound amused. That pissed of Desmond some more.

“Him?? What do you mean??”

“I mean the man I have killed to take this body.”

“What is that supposed to mean templar?” Desmond hissed. “My patience is wearing thin. I don't have much time.” Desmond was starting getting paranoid. Any second now some templar could walk in and, see Desmond, and they could warn everyone else in the damn building about him. That wouldn't be the best thing right now, especially when the guy he's supposed to kill is still alive.

“It means the man you're looking for is dead.”

By this point Desmond started giggling. “God that's fucking dumb. I'm not that gullible, thank you very much.”

“That's interesting.”

“What?”

“You giggling. Most who hear about this reel back in horror.”

Desmond sighed. “You know what else is fucking interesting? You surviving after I stabbed you twice. And it's also interesting how stupid you think I am. Sure I can be a dumbass sometimes, but I am not that goddamn dumb. So stop avoiding the question.”

“I already answered it though. I consumed the man you are looking for. He is dead now.”

“You're fucking crazy.”

“You will die soon too if you keep this up.”

“Fuck you.” Desmond drew back his arm with his hidden blade to stab him again. “Requiescat en pace” 

Before he could stab a him a third time the templar kicked Desmond off of him, making Desmond again fly into the other side of the room, this time flinging him back first into the counters where his platter of food was. The metal tray loudly clattered to the ground, all the morsels of food on it scattering across the tile floor. Desmond also fell onto the floor with a pained groan.

 

Before the man could inflict anymore injuries on Desmond one of the ball guests entered the bathroom.

On hearing the door open Desmond quickly sheathed his blade, and stood up, resting an arm on the sink behind him to support his now bruised body. His target quickly walked out, leaving Desmond alone with the confused guest.

“Hey, sir are you alright?” He asked, concerned. He stepped close to desmond, arms outstretched, willing to help him but Desmond put out his hand, shaking his head as he put on his most convincing smile. “I’m fine.”

“Are you su-”

“Yeah. I’m alright. Don't worry about it.” Desmond limped over and crouched down to pick up his platter. He then walked back out into the main room, limp quickly dissipating the more he walked.

Unsurprisingly the room was still rather crowded, but that didn't bother desmond much right now. He needed to call Shaun asap.

Desmond looked around with his eagle vision, making sure that golden asshole wasn't about to try to kill him again (ok admittedly Desmond did try to kill him first.). Desmond didn't want him to sneak up on him when he's distracted like this.

When the coast was clear he used his free hand to dig through his pocket to find his phone. He then dialed Shaun's number and leaned against a wall, waiting for Shaun to pick up. 

“Hello? You alright mate?” Shaun's voice, although staticy, calmed Desmond down a little from that whole bathroom situation.

“Hey, yeah, I’m fine. A little bruised but fine.”

“Bruised?? What happened??” He heard Rebecca yell in the background. It was faint but it was obvious she was listening in on their conversation.

“Just got in a little fight with the target.”

“what!?” The both of them yelled. Desmond winced a little. Damn the both of them can be so fucking loud sometimes.

“What do you mean fight!?” Shaun yelled. “Bloody hell..”

“Look so.. I don't fucking know how, but the apparently target died.. and some… guy.. thing replaced him? But he looks exactly the same as the original target. Maybe this is some new method for templars to fuck with the assassins?” Desmond sighed. Hus head started to ache almost as much as his back and jaw did.

“... Guy thing… Very descriptive Desmond.” Shaun remarked monotonically. He cleared his throat. “Ok so I guess you should leave then. We’re outside in the van, near the northwest exit.”

“Oh northwest exit. Veery descriptive..” Desmond taunted a little. Honestly though he forgot where the northwest exit was or even where northwest was. The entire building was so crowded and big that it started to make his head spin.

“Yeah also watch out. Rebecca's driving.” He heard her shout “fuck you Shaun”. Desmond felt a small smile creep on his face. He shook his head. “Ok but really though where is-”

“Hold up, gotta go.” Shaun interrupted.

“Wait what?”

“Bye.” He then hung up, leaving Desmond confused and a little scared, with a few questions popping up in his head. He casted thoughts aside. He needed to focus on leaving. He’ll ask questions later.

“Ok then” He huffed under his breath, stuffing the phone back into his pocket while looking around looked around the room. “Where's that exit?”

“Hey!” He looked over to see a well dressed man in a suit, holding up a platter that was half filled with some pretty good looking pastries. Shit that guy was most likely a fellow server. “What are you doing?? Why are you not doing your job!”

Desmond cleared his throat. “Sorry I got lost. I don't know where that food room is so I couldn't refill my platter.”

The guy sighed. “This is the fifth person today that said that today…” He uttered under his breath. Desmond could still hear him clearly though. “Look just find that room ok?? Don't make me catch you not working again.”

Desmond nodded watching the man prance off, head held high. Ok so he's not going to give him directions? Nice. What a great.. boss? Desmond had no clue what the he was. He sighed.

This was probably another sign that he should leave. He swam through the crowd as best as he could, Looking for that backroom. He was happy that said backroom also had an exit that he could possibly slip out of quietly.

He just hoped to whoever that no one was inside that room when he finds it. If he could even find it.

After wandering for 20 minutes, he finally found it. He slipped in and rested the metal platter on some empty table before leaving the building.

He stepped outside into a large barren looking parking lot. There were a few trees scattered here and there (same with a few fancy looking cars) but Desmond groaned when he didn't see the van. He was a little relieved that he wasn't inside anymore though.

He had no fucking clue where the hell he was and he damn well knew that this wasn't the northeast.. or west or whatever side.

So he figured he'd have to walk around the building until he found them- well he could call them...

Also going back inside was not an option. He hated the feeling of being packed inside an open building like sardines with a shitton of templars. Most of the templars being high ranking on that note. That and mixed with the suit just made him miserable.

God he'd rather deal with this uncomfortably empty parking lot than with those assholes.

So Desmond wandered around for a bit. As he walked he started to figure out how big that ball building actually was, and why it took for fucking ever to find that one particular backroom. But honestly he wasn't that surprised. Meanwhile he dug out his phone and started to try to contact Shaun again.

Everytime he called Shaun didn't answer. Ok… That was a little concerning, but maybe it was Shaun being petty again? Maybe he's just giving Desmond the silent treatment because Desmonds taking his “sweet time” and he got pissed about that? Even though the building and crowd made it hard to navigate through??

He dialed a few more times before pocketing his phone in defeat. He should probably start hurrying. He could feel his anxiety rising with every passing minute.

After some more time walking around, Desmond started to feel like he was being followed… Oh god maybe it's the anxiety. He really needed to get out of here, but first he needed to deal with his unwanted follower. If there even was someone following him. Hey better safe than sorry.

He stopped in his tracks and spun around. Upon seeing the shadowy hooded figure Desmond panicked. Holy shit he was right. Desmond gritted his teeth as he unsheathed his blade. Well.. guess he’ll have to get rid of him.. He dashed towards him, arm pulled back, ready to stab him. 

Before he could, The stranger grabbed Desmond's arm, and kicked Desmond in the stomach making him fly back a little. Desmond managed to stay standing despite having the air kicked out of him. After a few seconds of catching his breath from that kick desmond lunged at the stranger again.

“Come on. You know that wont work.” The hooded man said, sounding bored.

Desmond stabbed him in his chest, ducked down and rolled between his legs. He popped up behind him and attempted to snap his neck but the stranger backed into Desmond and threw him to the ground. Desmond rolled out of the way when the stranger tried to pin him down onto the grimy tar. Desmond also quickly noticed that his suit restricted his movements, making him way slower than what he really is, which really bothered him. He was tempted to rip the damn thing off of him.

“Stop moving” The man commanded. Desmond scoffed, as he panted. Also the suit was way too fucking thick. he didn't like this at all.

“Fuck no.” he huffed, with a defiant smirk on his face.

Since the stranger was leaning down a little from that failed attempt to pin him, Desmond took this opportunity run up to him and knee his face. The man reeled upwards, stood up and jumped back. Desmond lunged again and stabbed him in the throat while pushed him to the ground.

So now he straddled him, continuously stabbing the man.

Suddenly a hand tightly gripped his wrist, the same wrist that Desmond wore his hidden blade on. Desmond let out a surprised yelp. Jesus Christ he must've stabbed the man thirty fucking times! How the fuck did he manage to survive!? God hes like that asshole from the bathroom!

“Move and I will break every fucking bone in your body.” The stranger threatened. To elaborate he squeezed on his wrist, popping it. Desmond winced in pain and held his free unarmed hand up in defeat.

“Ok ok! Jesus I’m done!” The man hmm’ed and released his now sore wrist.

Desmond got off of the man, while rubbing his wrist. Both of them stood back up.

“Remove your weapon.”

“What?”

“I said remove your weapon.” The man growled. Damn... so demanding. Desmond pursed his lips as he rolled up his sleeve and started to unbuckle his hidden blade.

As he was doing so, Desmond studied the strange man. The hoodie he wore covered the majority of his face. The only thing visible was the lower parts of his face; which included his mouth, which was in a deep frown. On top of the hoodie he wore a black heavy looking jacket, and a sweater of all things, even with the hoodie and jacket. 

What a weird guy.

“Who are you?” Desmond asked, his hidden blade now lose. He pulled it out of his sleeve.

“Kick it over to me.” Desmond frowned with a frown as prevalent as his as he complied.

“No but really though, who are you?” The hooded man picked up his weapon, running his pale fingers over it. It kinda pissed off Desmond.

“You already know.”

Desmond laughed. “No I fucking don't.”

“Yes you do. The bathroom? Remember?” Desmond’s eyes grew wide and he blinked a couple of times. The stranger folded his arms. “Well?” 

“No no, I didn't see you there.. he.. I...” Desmond paused. “Where is he?” Desmond asked suspiciously.

“You mean your target?”

Desmond started to sweat, and it wasn't because of his thick suit anymore.

“Y-yeah”

“He's right here” The man tilted his head, as tendrils emerged from his clothes and skin, rippling down starting from the top of his hoodie to his feet leaving behind his former target in place of the stranger. Desmond jumped back in surprise.

“Holy shit!”

The stranger shifted back into his hooded form.

“... Is that enough proof for you… assassin?”

“What are you..?”

The man sighed. “A virus.”

Desmond was so fucking confused. “A virus?”

The stranger shook his head. “It's a long story.”

“Ok…” 

An awkward silence covered the two. Then suddenly the stranger shot out his hand. “My name is Alex Mercer, by the way.”

Alex Mercer… that sounded familiar, but Desmond couldnt put his finger on where he's heard that name before... He shrugged those thoughts off for now.

“My name is… Desmond.” It felt wrong saying his name to a complete stranger, but this alex guy was a shapeshifting virus man and he wasn't a templar most likely so that's a plus. Desmond stepped up to Alex and shook his hand. Alex folded his arms with a slight smirk.

“You have a nice name.” Desmond was surprised by his out of the blue compliment

“Oh thanks?”

“So why are you walking around out here?” Desmond paused, trying to form a convincing lie.

“Well.. I’m trying to find my friends.”

“Hmm. ok. I’ll help you.” Alex stated.

“Wait no you don't need to-” Alex's smirk grew into a wide smile. 

“its fine, Desmond.” 

Desmond sighed. He probably wasn't going to leave anytime soon anyways so.. yeah. Plus he probably knows about Desmond being an assassin (ok he tried to assassinate him, so yeah it's obvious). Plus he was a shapeshifting virus man so he's probably used to having fucked up and/or weird shit happen to him all the time or something. Talking about being hunted..

“Why were you that guy anyways?”

“I… have some unfinished business with someone from that Abstergo company.”

Desmond pursed his lips. Then he guffawed loudly. “Well that's funny cuz I have unfinished business with them too.”

“I know.”

Another awkward silence washed over them.

“Sorry I tried to kill you…” Desmond uttered.

“It’s fine. Weapons like this.” He held up Desmond's hidden blade. “Doesn’t work well on me anyways. In fact, here.”

He tossed it lightly to Desmond. Desmond caught it a little shocked and angry at his disregard about the importance of the weapon but he shook it off. He probably doesn't know much about the assassins anyways.

“Hey… do you have anywhere to go after this..? Like do you have a home or anything?”

“I have an apartment, but I barely use it.”

Desmond shot Alex a sympathetic look. he’s been in that situation before plenty of times before too.

“So are you an assassin?”

“No not really.”

“Oh ok. Well if you want to come with me, you can.. you know.. since we both have some grudges held against abstergo and all.”

Alex gave Desmond a small smile. “Ok.” Desmond smiled back at him. The two wandered together around the building.

Finally Desmond spotted the van and he and Alex ran up to it. Shaun opened the doors not expecting Alex. Both went inside and Rebecca started to drive off.

When Shaun first saw Alex he was a little angry at Desmond but after yelling at Desmond for a while about Alex and talking a little to Alex afterwards he calmed down. Rebecca meanwhile was amazed at Alex and his shapeshifting and wouldn't stop asking him questions. Shaun made her stop talking to him because Rebecca was paying attention more to Alex’s cool claws than to the road.

Meanwhile Shaun apologized to Desmond about moving places and how he had to hang up or else the man making Shaun move would get suspicious. Apparently they parked in a no parking zone, and some asshole reported them and so some guards had to come over and make them move.

Desmond stated that it was fine, then he asked if there was any extra clothes around. Shaun berated Desmond asking him if the van looks like a closet to him. It devolved into bickering.

Alex watched the two, amused. Then he looked over to Rebecca, who was jamming out to the cheesy music playing on the radio, singing along way off tune.

God they were loud and annoying, but Alex kind of liked this. He smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> haha this started out as a little drabble. my life is slowly spiralling out of control.
> 
> also i hope the characters are actually in character lol
> 
> also ive rewritten this damn thing like a million times and theres probably still a shitton of mistakes that ive missed


End file.
